


Hurt

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never felt before as incredibly alone as he did now..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue to 'Beautiful Screamer'.

Lifting the glass to his lips, the young detective finished the glass's contents in one angry gulp before he slammed the glass back down, welcoming the pain as the glass shattered in his hand, tearing the tender flesh. Staring down, he watched as the blood slowly began to drip from his hand. When he had lost the ability to feel, the humanity to cry? When had he lost the essence of himself? When had he become so jaded that he could not weep for the one that he loved? When had being a cop and not bleeding on the job leaked into his private life and robbed him of his emotions?

He had told Jane that he had loved her, promised her that he would protect her, that she would also come first but he had lied...He had placed his job first, had decided a case was more important than their lunch date, more important than choosing her engagement ring. She had kissed him and forgave him without a moment's hesitation. Leaning his head back against the back of the chair, he closed his eyes as he whispered to the emptiness of the room. "Oh God Jane, please forgive me. I am not the man you thought I was."

The overwhelming sense of being the only one left in his world crashed over him like a tsunami and he had never felt before as incredibly alone as he did now. Everyone he had ever cared about were now gone, first his parents, and now the only woman he had truly loved and had planned to spend the rest of his life with. Now all he had left was his job, the job he had chosen over Jane.


End file.
